1996 JAQUELINE - Soft Standing 19.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE KANEKALON 48261 - Gotz Doll
This Gotz Play Doll JAQUELINE was produced in 1996; she measures 50cm/19.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 48261. She has a Kanekalon fiber WIG with long, slightly curly brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down with a side-bow headband in fabric matching her dress. She has BROWN "sleepy-eyes" with a "DECAL" eye design. She is a non-articulated, WEICHSTEHPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL with KANEKALON WIG (or "Weichstehpuppe mit Kanekalon-Perucke"); it has a SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and cannot SIT/STAND without help (see Non-Articulated Dolls). This doll has a Kanekalon fiber wig and is designed to have natural human proportions. WEICHSTEHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Catalog Information *Doll Name: JAQUELINE *Year Produced: 1996 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 48261 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/19.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE mit KANEKALON PERUCKE *German Classification (in English): SOFT STANDING DOLL WITH KANEKALON WIG *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: Gotz-Puppe' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Facial Mold: Shares a STARSHINE facial mold. *Original Cost of Doll: $149.00 *Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, slightly curly brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down with a matching side-bow headband. *Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR *Hair Type: High-quality Kanekalon Fiber *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None *ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE; they have SOFT, padded, cloth torsos; shoulders and upper thighs and they cannot sit or stand without help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:19.5" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls that Share a Starshine Facial Mold Category:Gotz-Puppe